2013 Zemo Membership List Status
'2013 Zemo Membership Status List' 'Shadow of Arc/Supernaturals:' Aconite, Evening Shade, Winter Aconite, Wolfsbane, Xero, and Xeromorpher preassumably died due to the Fallen Mystic event. 400 substracts 5 is 395. 'Zemo Squads: Human List' #'Agent 13 (Joe Pal) ' #'Agent Lynn Ace' #'Agent Brittiffany Ada' #'Agent Ykarcena Chelley ' #'Aluta' Surprise News Part One : Members are not listed or mentioned in the Zemo honorary roll list. #El Spiritu #Meadowlark #Tulane Rose #Tulsa Rose Surprise News Part Two: Unexpectedly members whether accepts the offer or not to join the Zemo #Abracabra accepts to join the Zemo as her daughter vouches for him by making him known to her history and she shares it with the Zemo. #Kabbath is next to join the Zemo from Abracabra's daughter's story once more again. #Jaw, Jawharlal, and Jawletta unexpectedly surprise the Zemo so much to see the return of Jawletta in action to join the Zemo. Nobody has been heard from Jawletta since Jawletta quitted the Letta. Something haunted the Zemo so much to remember the future warnings about one of those person who has a jaw powers to cause the bigger threat coming as they think it is coming of the future happening has been made yet to come. #The Ranagats willingly joins the Zemo by showing the true alliance to Zemo and sharing the history about the fact the leader Urosal and Ursa Major are related each other as a sibling. He asks his teammates if they want to join the Zemo. They accept the Zemo as they want to stop the Strangers with their acts of vengeance toward them. Then Ursine comes to the Earth by confusing the Urosal and Ursa Major so much to wonder who Ursine is. Ursa Minor stops the confusion from Urosal and Ursa Major that Ursine is their family and he is a husband of Ursa Major. #Ex-agents of the Top Secret Special Organization come to a surprise by making a deal each other there is no threat from each other in their past history. They willingly make a compromised agreement pact by making a promise to each other that they do not make a threat to each other and they must join the Zemo by making any difference from their same agenda. Before Katy Ethan joined the Cat Pack and the Zemo, she worked as an agent of the Top Secret Special Organization. Her memory might be destroyed or lost as if her future shows the whole explanation to her memory that returns back to her life. Her purpose to the future in the event of Trizen is to open the key to the mystery and unknown future things come to her and her team and finds something that she does not understand and she passes out as she thinks she is going to die at any moment. Things turn out she was wrong as she successfully opens the key to something bigger for the future to come are: Her family. She never had a story to tell anyone about her family in her life. She never talk about it to anybody. Now in the light of the revelation of new things in the future to come, the family has explained why they come for and what they protect what would have destroyed the future of the Zemo and their family as well. *Justine Ethan is the only one who has made amend by joining the Zemo before Monica and Rachel. She has a problem with them and she finds the truth about her sisters--Selene and Katy. Their mother and father tells her to find Katy if she can. She accidentically meets Brandt Redd, Jr by a fate when they are in love. However, she forgot all the hate she had from her past former membership of the Top Secret Special Organization against the Zemo without knowing that her sister Katy joining the Zemo along. *Monica Ethan is the next one who steps up to Justine by confronting Justine whether she is loyal or not to their agency. Justine made Monica aware fully of that their sister Katy is a Zemo and alive. This caused Monica so much confusion by seeing Katy in personal. Monica does not know what her purpose will be meant to her or changed yet to come. She manages to evade the agency's operation into a lockdown and makes it crash down to a ground of the Earth. She is not allowing the agency is threatening her by killing her own family and she realizes what her purpose is going to be what she is going to do what she must determine and act immediately. *Rachel Ethan is the last one who kills the sniper who means to kill Katy Ethan. She comes out of the shadow by revealing herself that she is another Ethan sister of Katy. She hugs Katy and asks if Selene is dead. Surprising Katy so much to hear that she knew about the existence of Selene, Selene tells Katy, Justine, and Monica that she is alive and still here. They are shocked to see her as well. *Their parents make them know that they are safe and they want them to stay in the Zemo no matter what they are. They inform them that one of their parents is a member of the Demolation that has no last name-Ethan. The last thing the mother tell the Demolation is: Demolishers and Destroyers are back! The worst things come to scare the Demolation to know the mentioning names--Demolishers and Destroyers in their lifetime. Before Vonnie Beckican joined the Zemo and Letta, she was an agent of the Top Secret Special Organization. She had a reason to find her missing oldest sister, Rebecca. No one helped her. Then she did to Letta and Zemo, they could do nothing about it and they could not find her sister. Until...the Future Man has a story to tell the Zemo and the Future Offsprings to hatch because of the future has started its own line whether if it is an alternative or original yet to come. As he turns to Vonnie Beckican, he informs her for the worst thing she would do in her life--MORPHing all the way through the final stage through the very difficult time against something and she is the only one reason make it happen once more to make her own kid exist because of her stubbornness and strength with her morphing ability that has reach to bigger size and unimaginably multiplying personalifications. He asks her how did she get that from. As she realizes that her sister is not dead, she knows her sister as a fierce fighter and a mean spirit. Asking her why she did get this from her sister, she realizes why her sister telling her that she needs it and she will see what her sister mean by a sense. She realizes what she sense right now of what her sister means for her to find her sister.